


Uncommon Cold

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceman has a cold, and Maverick's stuck nursing him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncommon Cold

  
“This is actually kind of funny,” Maverick said, puzzling over the can opener. “I mean, _cold_ is implicit in your call sign.”

On the couch, Ice groaned. “Have I mentioned lately how much I hate you?”

“Three times.” Maverick succeeded in opening the can; he let the jelly-blob of the condensed chicken soup plop into his pot. “You know you’re whiny when you’re sick?”

Ice burrowed into his quilt and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Fuck you, Maverick.” Maverick ignored it, cooking his soup. He frowned as a slender tendril of white smoke curled up.

“Is something burning?”

Maverick took the soup of the heat. “Nope.”

Maverick brought the soup over to Ice on the couch. Ice’s eyes rolled heavenward.

“You’re supposed to mix it with water, idiot, not just cook it like that.”

“Oh.” Maverick set the bowl of warm soup-jelly on the coffee table, and sat beside Ice on the couch. “Guess I’m not really helping you feel better, huh?”

Ice sighed, and struggled into a sitting position.

“You’re not all bad,” he said.

Maverick looked up, cracked a small smile. “Yeah?”

He cupped Ice’s cheek in his hand, ran the pad of his thumb over Ice’s fever-flushed cheeks. He leaned in for a kiss; Ice drew back.

“Don’t. I’ll get you sick.”

Maverick pressed Ice back against the couch. “I’ll chance it,” he said, and kissed him.  



End file.
